Maka and Soul Song Mix
by Victoria Levi
Summary: A bit of a challenge. Took the first ten random songs from my music player and wrote short Maka/Soul oneshots for each one. Easier said then done. Some fluff, some angst and a bit of crack. :D


Ok so I have seen a few people do this in different fandoms, I think I first saw it in the Naruto Fandom, and I know there is one floating around here too. Basically, choose a pairing from any fandom you like, open up your music player, put it on random and write a small drabble for the first ten songs you hear. You only have the length of the song to write.

Some were really easy to write, most were really hard . I will admit to skipping some songs because I also have language tracks in my play list. I somehow don't think that "English Phonics Track 27" would lend itself too well to the fandom. :P

Forgive the grammar, that's what happens when you write in less then 4 to 3 minutes, though I did try my best.

The pairing is Maka and Soul, and they may… er… will be OFC :P sorry.

**1. "Be My Last" Utada Hikaru**

"I think we should find new partners"

Soul's words sent Maka's mind spinning. They had just ended a brutal mission that they had almost failed because they couldn't sinc up their wavelengths. Over the past two months they have had problems synchronising together. But Maka was sure they could over come it. She didn't expect Soul to give up so easily.

Maka put on a strong face. Just because he was giving up she wouldn't.

"No" the single word was forceful.

Soul smiled. "I didn't think you'd take to the idea either."

He pulled her into a hug, "You are my first, and you will be my last we will work this out."

Maka, still dumbfounded over the little exchanged, absentmindedly hugged her partner, it was then that she noticed that their souls were in sinc. Maka smiled.

**2. "Live to tell the tale" Nightwish**

"MAKA NOW!" Soul commanded his voice resonating through his weapon form.

Maka brought down the death scythe to deliver the finishing blow. Silence settled in the space around them till the only thing that could be heard was the laboured breathing of the pair. Maka's chest rose up and down. "We did it" she breathed.

Soul regained his human form and gracefully ate the soul. "Can't wait to tell Blackstar about this one!"

**3. "La tortura" Shakira**

Soul knocked forcibly on Maka's bedroom door. "Maka, you have been in there for three straight days! Come out."

"Get lost!" Maka yelled back.

"What is wrong with you? You are acting so uncool!"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with ME? You are what's wrong!!" Maka threw something at the door making Soul jump on the other side.

"What did I do?" Soul half asked Maka, half asked himself.

Maka tried to hold back her sobs for the seventh time that day. "You're such an idot!"

"Perhaps I shouldn't have gone out on that date with that girl." Soul thought to himself, still a little puzzled at Maka's behaviour.

**4. "Somebody" Bryan Adams**

We had been partners for years now, so long now that I can't remember how long exactly. I care for her deeply; I would give my life to protect her. At first I thought that was my job. But then I realised that even if it were not my job, I would gladly lay down my life for her. I need her; I have to have her in my life. I want to be with her the rest of my life. I want to be one with her. I don't need somebody, I need Maka. Perhaps it is time I told her.

"Hey Maka…."

**5. "Shut Your Eye's" Snow Patrol**

Trust is something that Maka and I have always shared. Not because we wanted to, but because he had to. Life depended on it. I didn't expect it to cross over into our personal lives. But I trusted her. Now more then ever I needed to trust her.

"Shut your eyes Soul."

Her lips touched mine.

**6. "Something I Never Had" Lindsey Lohan**

Maka stared out the window; the rain came down, pounding the window. She hugged her knees closer to herself. "Soul."

He was gone, out of her life and she felt so empty. She had always imagined that he would always be there. She couldn't imagine a day without him, a life without him. But then again how could she expect him to stay with her if he didn't feel the same way.

They had argued over a batch of cookies. Not able to agree on how long they should stay in the oven. In the end the cookies burnt. Soul threw his hands up in frustration.

"Know what Maka? You and I, we just don't mix." Soul said angrily. "I'm out of here!" He grabbed his jacket and marched out the door.

Maka was angry too, but not angry enough to walk out on him. She still had feelings for him and no matter how much of an idiot he was, she just couldn't leave him, though apparently he could easily leave her. The realisation that they just didn't feel the same for each other was a little to much for her. She left the burnt cookies on the counter and went to her room to let out her emotions.

Maka finally cried herself to sleep only to wake up to the sound of someone opening her bedroom door. She looked up at Soul who had shyly walked into her room, his wet hair stuck to his face and a plastic bag in his hand.

"Maka?"

Maka looked at him, not sure how to feel about his return.

"I thought… I thought we could try again." He said quietly as he pulled out a roll of cookie dough. "This time lets read the instructions together." Soul gave her a hopeful smile.

**7. "Colorblind" Counting Crows**

"Soul," Maka softly said his name, hugging herself closer. She had just been rejected by Soul's family. "I… I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I am not worthy of you, that I am not all that you need, I'm… I'm sorry for being less then what your family wants for you. But I can't be anymore then I already am."

Soul held her arms. "Maka look at me," she looked up at him tears streaming down her face. "You are more then I ever wanted." He cupped her face and wiped the tears from her face using his thumb.

**8. "Broken" Seether**

Soul remembers the day vividly.

He had reacted too late. The blade had hit Maka square in the chest. She remained standing only because the blade that went though her held her up. As soon as it was removed, she fell into the crimson pool of her own blood.

Soul remembers hearing his own voice yelling as he ran to Maka's limp body. Leaving Kidd and Blackstar to finish off the enemy.

Soul held Maka's dying body in his arm, tears falling freely. "Maka, no, no, no, no, god no."

Maka gave him a weak smile. "Soul" she managed to say as she coughed up more blood.

"Maka don't die. You won't die." He clutched her harder, not wanting to let her go.

Maka spoke again."Soul? Can you…."

"Anything Maka, what can I do?" Soul's voice cracked a little.

Maka managed to blush just a little, "Can you…. Will you give me my first kiss?"

"Idiot," Soul gave a weak smile and complied. He felt Maka's warm lips respond to his. He could taste her blood. He kept his lips on her until he could no longer feel her responding to him.

"NO, Maka!" but she was already gone. He held her lifeless body tightly against his. "Idiot, idiot idiot!... I love you. You stupid idiot!"

**9. "Don't Think of Me" Dido**

Maka sat on her bed. She could hear her weapon and the cat housemate in the next room. She covered her ears and squeezed her eyes as tight as she could to block out the sound of her two friends go at it in Soul's room. Friends. Ya right, ex lover and ex friend. New enemies.

"Maka!"

Maka heard Soul call her name out in the heat of passion.

_Idiot. Don't think of me when you are screwing her!_

**10. "Evil Deeds" Eminem**

"Mary had a little lamb, mommy had a Satan spawn." Soul said under his breath.

"Nice work, though I think you went a little overboard." Maka said as she looked at the scene before her. They not only eliminated their target, but smeared it's inners across the landscape before them.

Soul smirked. "Sure, but it was fun." He had a blood lust look in his eyes that Maka had never witnessed before, and it scared her.


End file.
